Magic
|image= |name=Magic |kanji=魔法 |romanji=''Mahō'' |type=Fighting Style |user=Wizards }} All kinds of magical abilities are used in Earth Land. Using a magical ability drains magical power whether from the Mage (caster) or from an external source. Their are two main types of magic, Caster-Type and Holder-Type. Holder Types Magic that requires a wizard to use an external source to produce the magic. Apparently, this is the most common/easiest form of magic to learn. Known Holder Magic *[[Card Magic|'Card Magic']]: All-purpose magic that can be used in many different ways, but it is based on playing or tarot cards. *[[Celestial Spirits|'Celestial Magic']]: Most popular Holder Type magic which user needs a key of spirit and make a contract with spirit. *'Edolas Items': Due to being unable to expel magic Edolas wizards need an item to release magic. *'Requip': The user uses magic to equip weapons to them, Erza Scarlet has upgraded the magic to include summoning her special armor. *'Ring Magic:' User uses various magic rings to perform defferent tasks (for example charm person or perform telekinetic strikes) *'Plant Magic': User uses rapid-grow plants. *'Solid Script': User uses pens to letters and turns them to materials. *'Yami no Ecriture': User uses sword which can write "rules" to which targets must follow. Or he can inflict different changes in his targets or himself. Caster Type Magic that the user expels from their bodies without the need of an item. A more advanced form of magic. Known Caster Types *'Elemental Magic': The most common subgroup, wizards command the elements in battle. **'Element Maker Magic': Allows users to shape a specific element into different shapes. ***'Ice-Make': A form of maker magic where the user creates ice, divided into two groups: Dynamic or Static ***'Wood-Make': A form of maker magic where the user creates wood. **'Air Magic': User commands air. ***'Void': A form of air magic that relies on "Vacuum" effects to suck air and magic out of areas or people. ***'Wind Magic': A form of air magic. User commands wind, usually a very deadly magic used by assassins. **'Fire Magic': User commands fire, most common element seen ***[[Purple Flare|'Purple Flare']]: User manipulates special "Purple Fire", that cannot be put out by wind or water. ***Explosion Magic: Explosion Magic is a Caster Type Fire-based magic utilized by Grimoire Heart member Azuma. The magic which allows him to create deadly explosions at will with simple hand motions. **'Water Magic': User commands water. **'Earth Magic': User commands earth. **'Lightning Magic:' User commands lightning. **'Smoke Magic': User commands smoke. **'Light Magic': User commands light. **'Shadow Magic': User commands shadows. **'Sand Sand Magic: '''User manipulates sand. **'Darkness Magic: User commands darkness, the nature of these element causes few people to wish to learn it. Usually used by Dark Wizards. *[[Transformation|'''Transformation Magic]]: The user turns themselves into something. First level is the body, Second is clothing, and third and final magic is size, weight, etc. The user then can use the abilities of that form (ex. Bird=flight) **[[Flattening Magic|'Flattening Magic']]: User can turn his body flat. **'Take Over': A very advanced type of transformation magic where the body drastically changes into a monster of Anthropomorphic animal. **'Titan': The users body parts or whole body turns gigantic. *'Time Magic: '''User can manipulate time in different ways **[[Slowing Magic|'Slowing Magic']]: User can slow or even stop time flow in a region around him. Or in another variation user can delay the rate of how his targets perceive time around them. **'Arc of Time: User can manipulate the "time" of an object *[[Sleep Magic|'''Sleep Magic]]: User can can put another person to sleep *'Heavenly Body Magic': User can use spells based on space objects. (Like Black holes, Meteors e.t.c.) *'Picto Magic: '''User can draw something, and then materialize this drawing. *[[Crash|'Crash']]: Magic that smashes to pieces everything that user touches. *'Disassembly Magic: Magic seperates anything. *Charm Magic' *'Memory Control' *'Mind Magic' *'Legend of City' *'Muscle Speak' *'I Am Dog' *'Seidhr Magic: Magic that deals with different spirits. **'''Animal possession: User can confine animal spirits within himself and use it in fight **'Human possession': User can seal wandering soul into inanimate objects *'Dance Magic': User can increase power of his allies and decrease power of his enemies by dancing. *'Telepathy': User can read minds of others. *'Fairy Magic': User can manipulate "Fairy Dust" to make it explode, or shoot like needles and perhaps use for other needs. *'High Speed': User can speed himself up. *[[Archive|'Archive']]: User can create computer-like interface out of nowhere and use it for storaging and transfering information. Lost Magic Magic that has long been forgotten and is very rare. It is used by some of the most powerful wizards in the world. Apparently, knowing a lost magic brings one closer to the "source of magic". Known Lost Magic *'Dragon Slayer': The most famous lost magic. It can only be taught by a dragon (for some odd reason) or by implanting Dragon Lachrima into the body. The user then can consume their own element for magical replenishment. **'Fire Dragon Slayer': User creates, eats, and is invulnerable to fire **'Iron Dragon Slayer': User creates, eats, and is invulnerable to iron **'Sky Dragon Slayer': User creates, eats, and is invulnerable to air, can also heal others **'Artificial Lightning Dragon Slayer': User creates, eats, and is invulnerable to lightning **'Artificial Poison Dragon Slayer': User creates, eats, and is invulnerable to poison *'Arc of Time': User controls time but only for nonliving things *'Explosion Magic': Users causing things to explode around them. *[[Tree Magic|'Tree Magic']]: User can bend trees and their roots to do his willing. *'God Slayer': Not much has been revealed but the user's abilities are nearly identical to a dragon slayer. **'Fire God Slayer': User creates, eats, and is invulnerable to fire Forbidden Magic Magic that has been forbidden due to the nature of the magic or the drastic side effects. Known Forbidden Magic *'Iced Shell': User has parts, or all, of their body turned into ice, killing them. The ice is so powerful, not even fire can melt it, only Moon Drip. *'Abyss Break': using the four principle "Ultimate Magic" While not an official magic, it is magic that has surpassed the level of magic in their category and has become legendary. Known "Ultimate Magic" *'Fairy Law: '''Easily the most powerful spell in the Fairy Tail universe, Fairy Law targets everything within at least a mile of the caster and either kills, heals, or decimates whatever the light touches. *'Black Arts: Legendary magic that Zeref used to make him the most feared wizard in history. **'''Living Magic: Magic that brings things to life so that they may serve the user. **'Death Magic': Simply put, magic that kills all living things around the user. Category:Magic and Abilities